


【南以颜喻】成年人的乌托邦（下）

by walunts



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walunts/pseuds/walunts
Summary: 祝您食用愉快。
Relationships: 张颜齐/周震南, 焉栩嘉/何洛洛
Kudos: 9





	【南以颜喻】成年人的乌托邦（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 祝您食用愉快。

—  
周震南没想到那是张颜齐陪他的最后一晚。

他发微信问对方怎么不来家里，那人也只是随便找了个借口敷衍过去。本来主动勾引的始作俑者现在心里却空落落的，说不上怎么一种感受，只觉得嗓子眼堵着一股酸涩。

他是个固执的小孩，就算心里难受嘴巴也要逞强，张颜齐不搭理他，他也故作高冷，置气一般。

两人的聊天记录截止在半个月前的下午，周震南的手指对着张颜齐的页面划上划下，重新仔细念了一遍对话框的内容，挠破头也没看出来不妥的地方。他点开那人的朋友圈，背景图是系统默认的灰色，往下翻只有一条分享，是一张给流浪猫喂食的照片，小黑猫伸出舌头亲昵的舔了一下男人的手指，旁边配文:想见你。

周震南气不打一出来，他竟然连一只猫都不如。张颜齐对小动物的想念都胜过对自己，不过转念一想，他凭什么要求张颜齐惦记他呢，两个人不过是纯粹的师生关系，连一夜情也没进行到底。他烦躁的没翻几下页面就到了底，张颜齐设置了仅展示近三天的朋友圈。

小房间开着充足的暖气，周震南一个人坐在书桌前，盯着张颜齐上次讲课时留下的笔记，字体流畅规正，批注的解析详细易懂。小孩直直的把下巴放在桌面，肉嘟嘟的包子脸写满了悲伤。像是嫌弃自己没出息的模样，他把卫衣的帽子戴在头上，两手一拽抽绳，把圆圆的脑袋裹成一个自闭的球。

他什么时候因为感情变得这么纠结了，或许得回归一下原有的生活找找感觉。

张颜齐这两天忙着和夏之光几人给焉栩嘉接风洗尘。茶庄阔少进修深造，刚一回国就约老朋友聚会吃饭。焉栩嘉想起前几天张颜齐发的照片，那人从来不会说出想见你这种肉麻的话，不用怀疑也知道有什么事瞒着他。焉栩嘉多问了几句，才知道那人原来看上了一个高中生，还是周震南。

张颜齐按下焉栩嘉打来的电话，那头问自己给介绍的工作怎么样了，他沉吟了一下，没正面回答。

短暂的沉默后，焉栩嘉的声音从扩音器传来:

“他还没成年吧。”

以张颜齐多年朋友的了解，这个看上去混不吝的老大爷耍起流氓来说自己第一没人敢称第二，但该有的分寸还是有的，越线的他事从来不会做，但焉栩嘉还是多问了一句。

“所以我没再去他家了。”

对于张颜齐来说，感情的喜欢和纯粹的肉欲还是分得清的。他是个双性恋，涉猎的范围广，但也没几个能轻易看上的。圈子很乱，心怀鬼胎的人凑在一起，各取所需的拿走想要的东西。偶尔兴致上来，张颜齐挑一个还算干净的在酒店草草解决，但不会把人往公寓带。交易就是交易，他只想享受单纯的快感，不想和纠缠不清的感情放在一起。

但周震南是个意外。小孩既不像欲念过重的饮食男女，又不是不谙世事的纯情少年，大胆的坦诚和恰到好处的羞涩勾起张颜齐心里的弦。他从小就被保护的很好，干干净净，就应该被含在嘴里，即使被摧折，也只能被张颜齐掿在手心。

当然这只是想法，他坚守做人的原则，哪怕只差一天成年的小孩在他眼里都是潘多拉魔盒，打开便是恣意生长的罪恶。更何况周震南对自己的感觉捉摸不定，到底还没学会认清内心的感情。

半个月没见面，张颜齐耐不住性子发了一条朋友圈。他不去小孩家上课，却莫名其妙的去施舍一条街上的流浪猫，挠挠脚边黑猫的下巴，脑海总是不听话的蹦出个熟悉的脸蛋。他无奈的拿出手机拍照，把对小孩的心思隐藏在一条动态里。

他是想小黑猫了，不过不是照片里的这一只。

周震南的父母这几天在外地工作，没空管教他，以为张颜齐还在家给他做辅导。小孩很久以前就习惯了自己在偌大的房子里独居，大人们总会忽略除了课业和他一切有关的东西，上一年他们在国外许诺一定会陪自己度过18岁生日，可今天没一个人想起来还在家里关着的小男孩。

就算得不到家庭的关怀，他还有一群在学校认识的酒肉朋友。后巷打群架的时候拉帮结派，躲在楼道里逃避查课的老师，酒吧摇骰子输了就去跳舞。虽然总被别人打上吃喝玩乐、不务正业的标签，但是他们至少不会忘记同伴的成人礼。

周震南在下午接到了朋友发来的微信，简单明了几个字：老地方九点见。他从衣柜里翻出一件oversize的卫衣，长度刚好盖住臀部索性就没有穿短裤。落地镜前的男孩拿出一支黑管唇釉，刷头滑过柔软的下唇，两瓣晶莹轻抿，丝绒质地的液体掺着点细闪，纯欲上叠加一层妖娆。

他坐在出租车的后座，瞥了一眼通过后视镜瞄他的司机，对方对上他冷漠的三白眼后窘迫的移开了视线。周震南指腹抵住锁屏键，似是在做什么艰难的抉择。他在考虑要不要告诉张颜齐生日聚会的事，可是自己以什么名义请他过来。

朋友?  
恋人?  
总不能是师生关系吧。

他的记忆又回到补习的那天晚上，也不知道从哪冒出来的胆子让他穿着暴露骑乘在男人身上，搞得至今两人再没联系，好像那个身上散发着尼古丁清香的张老师未曾得有一样。

直到在酒吧门口周震南也没能成功地把邀请发出去，他跟着服务员来到卡座，周围乱糟糟的坐了七八个人说他迟到要罚酒。他随手拿了一杯刚调好的短饮一口干下，玻璃杯沿粘了一圈红色的唇印。他在哄笑声中坐在人群中间，对着桌子拍了个视频发到朋友圈。

酒吧的氛围还没完全炒热，来的几个人有穿着超短裙的姑娘，躁动的荷尔蒙在腾升的烟雾里弥漫，有人提议玩真心话大冒险，输了的人要按照签子上的指示走，几轮下来周震南也栽进去。

愿赌服输。他从筒里抽出一根签，上面刻了一竖行小字：给喜欢的人打电话说自己喝醉了。

老套又无趣的大冒险。

这种要求放在别人身上没什么意思，但惩罚对象是周震南的话就更有看头。他和这群朋友不同，别人都是看上哪个姑娘就搂在怀里，厌倦了就丢掉，但却从来没人从周震南嘴里听他说过喜欢谁，更别说宿醉后有人接他。他虽然经常和这帮人打成一片，但钱包最鼓，脾气最臭，没人敢从他嘴里撬话。这次刚好能借着游戏的机会，满足一下在坐人的八卦心。

喜欢的人。

周震南问自己，他有喜欢的人吗。

单纯说喜欢有很多种。酒吧特调的鸡尾酒，躁动的音乐鼓点，长相俊美的男人，他都喜欢。可如果是下意识出现在脑海里的人，那一定已经不限于喜欢了。

周震南有喜欢的人，而且那人的名字就被纹在自己身上。他隔着衣服抚摸那寸地方，左胸下面肋骨间隙的皮肤还在隐隐刺痛，那里是张颜齐的名字。

如果他对张颜齐只有好奇的心态和肉体的渴望，那就不会在对方失联后难过到去用纹身的方式转移精神的痛楚。他之前就觉得刺青很酷，只是本能对痛觉的抗拒让这件事一再搁置。当他躺在椅子上被问到想纹什么的时候，嘴比脑子还快，脱口而出张颜齐三个字。

旁边有人催了他一句，周震南缓出神，或许是刚才那杯威士忌酸的后劲冲上头，他出乎众人和自己的意料拿出手机，点开屏幕上的绿色图标，给置顶已久的联系人打了个语音电话。

电话那头是持续的忙音。

周震南听了一阵，没等系统客服传来陌生的女声就匆忙挂断通话。

他吃了一口闭门羹，清醒了几分，露出不虞的神色。烦闷的情绪像纠缠在一起的线团绕住周震南的脖颈，他清清嗓子，又连干了好几杯口味各异的鸡尾酒，把抑制不住的言语一并吞进腹中。

潮湿的空气里漂浮着难闻的气味，不时扫过的镭射灯穿透室内腾升的白烟。张颜齐压低帽檐，快步穿过振聋发聩的舞池停在一个昏暗的角落。他推开虚掩着的门，关上的一瞬间把喧闹的音浪隔绝的室外。

“来啦。”

张颜齐循着声音看去，夏之光带着一副金丝眼镜框坐在人堆里和他招呼，一旁还有低着头摆弄手机的焉栩嘉。

酒吧是夏之光开的，他们一众人没事就聚在这里玩笑，隔开令人晕眩的霓虹灯带和身上沾有劣质香水的男女，几个人喝喝酒交流一下感情也算是叙旧。张颜齐见焉栩嘉一直盯着手机，就下意识的看过去，屏幕上是一个直播间，画面中的男孩正手忙脚乱的拿锅铲拯救电热铛上已经糊掉的煎蛋，这笨拙的厨技还吸引了不少关注，他看了一眼左上角主播的ID：是何洛洛不是何糯糯。

张颜齐一头雾水的看着焉栩嘉，小少爷出国留学回来口味都变了，之前可从来不屑于在这种网红视频上浪费时间。他声音古怪的问道：

“美食主播?”

那人眼神还聚焦在手机上，夏之光却从一旁嗤笑道：“我给公子哥接接地气，看他成天冷着一张脸。”

焉栩嘉没有理会两人的揶揄，面无表情的把手机递给夏之光，开口却出其不意：

“怎么刷火箭。”

张颜齐也想起来自己的手机，他从兜里掏出来看到微信提醒有未接电话，看到来电人后心里揪了一下。

小孩怎么突然想起他。

屏幕上的未接来电显示在半个小时前，他犹豫了一下没急着回过去，而是点开了周震南的朋友圈。和这通来电的时间一样，对方分享了一小段视频。他看着里面灯红酒绿的环境不易察觉的皱了皱眉头，感觉背景音乐出奇的熟悉，再一看酒桌装潢顿时清醒。

这不就是夏之光的酒吧吗!

张颜齐还没来得及担心小孩深夜泡吧会遇到危险，包厢门就被人敲响，酒侍脸上带着歉意对夏之光说外面有人寻衅滋事，还是一帮年纪不大的小孩。

夏之光接过他递来的账单，一眼扫下来全是价格不菲的酒水，最后在边角依稀辨认出潦草的三个字:周震南。

旁边张颜齐猛的把纸条抽走，看清名字之后恶狠狠的骂了一句起身就走。夏之光还没反应过来，焉栩嘉就跟着活动了一下筋骨站起来接话道:

“张颜齐要拐小孩了。”

前脚张颜齐出门，后脚两人就跟上来。酒吧里有雇佣的打手，专治醉酒挑事的刺儿头，夏之光没叫他们，非要自己赶过去凑热闹，边走边念念叨叨怪罪焉栩嘉竟然不给他分享张颜齐的瓜，自己像是被蒙在鼓里的憨逼。

张颜齐赶过去的时候看到几个围在一起的人，地上还掉了一片带血的碎玻璃。他急火攻心，黑着脸推开嘈杂的人群，看到沙发上卧了一个男孩。视线不由自主的落到那双白花花的腿上，周震南穿了一双马丁短靴，衣摆下的大腿根处还系了一条黑色的皮带，泛起银光的锁扣磨得皮肤发红。他太阳穴突突跳了两下，把目光扫过周震南全身，仔细的检查小孩身上的异样，除了涨红的脸颊没有看到其他皮肉伤。

焉栩嘉在一边了解情况，同桌的男孩颤着嗓子说隔壁桌有人看他们在轰趴就给周震南点了一杯干马天尼，说是礼物想交个朋友，周震南不喝，那人就带着一身酒臭凑上来揩油。周震南性子急又醉了酒，一气之下摔了个酒瓶往人脸上划了一道，两桌人都站起来要动手。

干马天尼口感辛辣，酒性烈，不是一般果味的鸡尾酒，就算和夏之光他们一起游戏除了罚酒也很少碰。张颜齐瞅到旁边捂着脸的男人，按响了大拇指关节，上去就是一拳。

敢给他的小孩点劲这么大的酒，挨打都是轻的。

剩下乌七八糟的事全被撇给夏之光两人。张颜齐一只手勾在小孩腿间，另一只手怀住他单薄的背，打横给周震南抱了起来。

小孩醉的厉害，察觉到抱着他的人是张颜齐后就手脚并用的扒在他身上，噘着嘴无意识的嘟嘟哝哝。

张颜齐抱着他走出酒吧，来到车前。他把周震南从身上拉下来，给人扣好安全带，从后座拿了一条毛毯搭在腿上，打开了车载空调，发动引擎。

他没把人送回家，也没往酒店安顿，而是直接驱车回公寓。

他知道周震南有小孩脾气，有钱人家的小少爷惯有的毛病，但也只是以为青春期叛逆心理作祟，顶多逃逃课耍耍心眼儿，没想到他深夜不在家好好待着来这种龙蛇混杂的地方，还穿成这副模样。

张颜齐握紧手中的方向盘，指尖被用力按的泛黄。如果刚才不是他恰巧也在酒吧，一群没轻没重的小屁孩不知道要把事情搞成什么样，一想到里面居心叵测的男人打量周震南的眼神，他心里就涌上一股无名火。

明明酒量不好，还非得把自己灌醉。

酒吧离公寓只有一条街的距离，半夜路边冷清没什么人，张颜齐连闯两个红绿灯就回到楼下。小孩的额头汗津津的，鼻腔里全是酒气，脑子晕成一滩浆糊，嘴里断断续续的呢喃：

“好难受……”

张颜齐顺顺小孩被汗水拧巴在一起的刘海，进门把他放在沙发上，起身就给他放洗澡水，又去拿储物柜的毛巾，来回忙活在各个房间。

他拐出来把周震南扶起身，脱掉小孩的鞋袜，把人领到浴室，犹豫了一下问道:“自己可以吗?”

浴室的暖风被男人推到二档，浴缸的水是舒服的温度，狭小的空间里水汽朦胧氤氲，丝丝热度缠绵缱倦着肆意弥漫。

周震南赤足站在防滑垫上，丝缕的凉意让他清醒几分，两只小脚互相搓来搓去，竹笋一样的白腿并拢站立。一条大腿还被未取下的皮带紧紧箍住，是这具看上去清白无辜的身体留下的唯一罪证。

他感受到张颜齐审视他的不悦目光，像是在逼问自己为什么会夜不归宿。小手不安的攥住衣角，残余的艳红唇色愈发衬得脸蛋细嫩白皙。

张颜齐没听到他的回答，目光停在他盯住自己蕴着水汽的眼眸。他把小孩按在水里，看着对方穿着衣服的狼狈模样。小孩褪去戾气的外衣，认错般的乖巧中还夹杂着一抹该死的引诱。

张颜齐在心里喟叹一声，该来的总是要来的，不然他也不会把人带回自己的领地。

他撸起袖子蹲下身和周震南视线平齐，嗓音不带任何感情张口道：

“不乖的小孩是要受到惩罚的。”

像是在调教一个穿着裙子插着翅膀的堕落天使，他小心的解开小孩大腿上的皮带锁扣，手指越发加重抚过细嫩腿肉上勒的一圈刺眼红痕的力道。

张颜齐眼底有一潭被情欲浸染深不见底的水，却在捞起小孩上衣的时候闪过一丝惊诧。

肋骨之上轻微凸起了一片渗着血丝的红肿皮肤，透过还没掉完的结痂依稀辨认出他的名字。

纹身像是一种永久烙在皮肤上的记号，带着墨水的针头刺破表层的组织细胞，在持续的钝痛中留下内心深处的爱与信仰。

男人的指尖跟着视线轻轻抚过还未愈合的伤口，手指却感受到一滴滴掉落的温热液体。他抬头对上周震南的脸，小孩像是被窥探到了什么重要的秘密，眼眶变成断开的阀门，止不住的委屈泪水顺着双颊滑落。

每一滴泪水都诉说着少年人炽热且深情的告白。

张颜齐感觉内心某个地方被一种温柔却饱含力量的东西填满，像是回应他深藏已久的心意，对方打碎虚幻的乌托邦梦境向他走来。

小孩半浸在水中的身子微微颤动，声音带着一丝祈求：

“今天是我的生日，你能送我一份礼物吗?”

“什么礼物?”

周震南用手勾住男人的脖子，在亲上对方的嘴唇前张口道：

“属于成年人的礼物。”


End file.
